


Dedos Fríos

by Peryton_Perch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (Who says that anymore?), GOSH DARN IT, Google Translate has done nothing, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Not Beta Read, Reyna and Jason is my jam, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We had a bonding moment, including translating this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton_Perch/pseuds/Peryton_Perch
Summary: “You never liked the cold.” Jason murmured softly as he cradled his dying friend in his arms.The tears slowly crept down the dead girl’s face like she was silently crying with her friend.





	Dedos Fríos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1oooW0rds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/gifts).



> Sorry if I translated the title wrong.
> 
> To 1oooW0rds because you inspired me and gave me the bravery to post this. I remember you once noted on how this was such a sad pairing and those words have just stuck with me.
> 
> Also, Happy Holidays!

“You never liked the cold.” Jason murmured softly as he cradled his dying friend in his arms. Reyna chuckled softly. Light was draining from her dark eyes and a sword was protruding from her stomach. Even as the battle raged on, it seemed non-existent to the two.

 

Jason’s warm hands rubbed against Reyna’s cold ones and he whispered comforting words and memories of their adventures when they were children. Reyna’s obsidian eyes pierced his electric-blue ones and she gave a half-hearted smile. “I always knew you would outlive me Jase.” She stroked his cheek gently with her cold fingertips and he clutched her other hand desperately as if holding onto her tightly would stop the Keres from taking her. 

 

“Don’t- Don’t talk like that.” He choked on his own words as he felt tears streaming down his face. “You need -no- you will get through this. You-you need to go be with Gwen when she gets married to her fiancé. You have to keep Bobby and Dakota in line. And-and you need to teach Frank how to be an amazing praetor and you need to watch out for Hazel and-”  Reyna pressed a finger to his lips. “Gwen has you, Bobby and Dakota can handle themselves. You can teach Frank and watch over Hazel.”

 

Her voice dimmed and her breaths grew shallow. “Jason, you are Rome’s Saving Grace. You can move on. And I know you will. Keep on living life to the fullest” Her dark eyes slowly became unfocused and hazy as she looked at Jason. “Rey? Are you still there?” Reyna gave him a wry smile. “See you on the other side.” Reyna’s voice was barely louder than a whisper. She closed her eyes and she shuddered before settling into eternal rest.

  
  


The son of Poseidon -Percy Jackson- ran up to Jason, riptide in hand with adrenaline soaring through his veins. Percy’s voice was happy and exuberant . “Jason! we won…” but then his voice drifted off as he saw the body in Jason’s embrace. Piper -clothes bloodstained with Katoptris covered in golden dust in hand- slowly walked up to him and sat down beside him. “I’m sorry.” Piper whispered, resting an arm around the son of Jupiter as he sobbed, the boy’s tears falling onto Reyna’s cheeks. The tears slowly crept down the dead girl’s face like she was silently crying with her friend.

  
  


_ His touch lingers _

_ And the ice begins to form _

_ I have cold fingers _

_ But my heart is warm _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ("I'm sorry." Jason whispered as the casket was closed and they gently lowered it into the ground. The people started to cover the oak casket with rich brown dirt. Inside the casket was Reyna with her sword in her grip. Just like she would've wanted. Piper was beside Jason with tears in her eyes. All of the seven were here, with Nico. He remembered how Reyna's eyes were closed like she was peacefully asleep and she wore a laurel wreath in her obsidian hair with a polished ceremonial celestial gold chest plate to hide the ugly wound that killed her. Later he would place a bouquet of rain flowers, Amaranths, purple and white heathers, and Asphodel on her grave. "See you in Elysium." He would whisper before taking Piper's hand and wandering out of the land of forgotten.)


End file.
